The History of Holley Shiftwell
by MovieGirl44
Summary: When she finally woke up, her parents were in her hospital room. "Holley," her father said, "You were destined to be a spy."
1. Chapter 1

Holley sped out to the playground so she would be there before the aides got there; after all, this was going to be the most dangerous jump she'd ever made. She had secretly been building up the ramp in the corner of the playground for a while now, and since it was twice its original size, she decided that that day would be the day. She waited for Torque to make it out there or at least within visibility. After all, it was just to impress him. As soon as she saw him, she rocketed toward the jump. Before she knew it, she was in the air; higher than she'd ever gone before. Her silver paint gleamed in the sunlight. It all felt so thrilling she wished she could actually fly, but before she knew it, she was heading towards the landing ramp. She was too high to hit it, but didn't realize it until she had already landed on the ground. The next thing she knew, she was upside down, with Torque by her side asking "Are you okay?" before she passed out.

* * *

When she finally woke up, she found herself in a hospital. She tried to move, but she couldn't, and much less even start her engine. She tried to take in her surroundings, but her hood was too banged up to see. She looked to the side and saw that she seemed to be connected to a sort of oil pump. There didn't seem to be any windows, but there was a single door. She then stared straight ahead and realized what a sorry sight she was. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, a doctor drove in, and looked relieved when he saw her staring back from around her hood. "I see you're awake," he said, "That was a nasty accident of the playground out there." Holley tried to speak, but she felt too horrible to even try. Then almost reading her mind, the doctor said, "You've been unconscious for three days…" Holley thought she heard more, but couldn't stay awake to hear the rest, and then drifted off again.

Meanwhile, the doctor told Holley's parents that she had finally woken up, but she had drifted off again. They were told that they need to tell her the next time she regained consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't worry, it'll get funny eventually :P**

The next time Holley woke up, she felt better, but not by much. She noticed that her parents were in the room. She still couldn't speak, but if she could she would have already been apologizing for her accident. She then realized that they weren't angry, and that they seemed almost happy, but not quite. "Holley," her father said, "We need to talk to you." Holley didn't feel like protesting, so she let him continue, "The doctor told us that your injuries were too severe to be repaired, so you're going to have to get a new body. Because of this, we need to tell you this earlier than we wanted to. Holley, you are destined to be a spy."

This completely and utterly shocked Holley to the point of her almost passing out again, but she instead held on to every word her father said. She was a part of a family of spies, most of which lived in Britain, which explained her accent, and after being tested into the gifted category at school, her parents were contacted with the news that she had qualified, but she would have to be trained young. The recent daredevil accident confirmed the qualification. She wasn't told before she was ready to protect her, as it was a job that would put her life in danger if she should work in the field. Her new body already had the adaptations on it so that they could put gadgets on her when she begins at the academy.

"You should look about the same as you did before the accident, and you'll get to pick out your own color of paint, if you want." After that speech, a nurse drove in and shooed Holley's parents out. She then put a gas mask on Holley. She watched her parents leave the room as a slowly drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke, she felt much better. She checked to make sure her father was truthful about her looking the same, and to her relief, he was. She also realized that she had no paint on her at all. _So this is what he meant_, she thought, annoyed, _about choosing my own paint color_. When the doctor came in to check on her, she asked, "how long before I can get a paint job?" In return he said that she had to wait 24 hours because of some glue of her new weather stripping. _Well, this is going to be fun,_ she thought. Suddenly, a nurse came in, saying that she had a visitor. Following her was none other than Torque. _No, not him. Anyone but him._

"Hi!" he said, almost excited, "are you feeling any better?"

"Please just don't look at me. I look terrible."

"It's okay, in fact, I'm going in next week to get my new body."

"You're going to be a spy, too?"

"Yep. I'm leaving the school in 'bout 2 weeks."

"That's exactly when I have to go!" Holley replied excitedly, "Who's taking you to the academy?" _Please say who I think he's going to say._

"My mom. It's only across town. What about you?"

Holley's spirits extinguished. _He's staying in America, _she thought, _I'll never see him again._ "I'm going to the CHROME academy in England. I think someone named Leland Turbo is picking me up from the school."

Torque perked up, "THE Leland Turbo? You know he is one of the greatest spies of all time, right?"

"No…"

"Well, he is! You are so lucky!"

"I guess I am. Um… Torque"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you that I like you. A lot. Ever since you came to the school, I always was trying to impress you. I just wanted you to know that since we may never see each other again."

"I was about to say the same. I'd always wanted to be a daredevil, but I didn't want to risk myself just for fun."

They sat in silence for a while, not knowing what else to say. Torque broke the silence.

"What color paint do you think you're going to get?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she said playfully, "What about you?"

"I think I may get blue. A little oxymoron in someone's life never hurt them," he replied, jokingly.

"This never happened, right?" Holley asked. She would die if anyone at school ever found out about this.

"Right," Torque reassured, "see you when you get back." He smiled and then left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

When she was discharged from the hospital after she was painted, she noticed her engine sounded different and much quieter when she started it. She wondered how much they actually did replace. When she finally got back to school, she was surrounded by cars she didn't even know from her grade.

"Is it true you're going to be a spy? That is so cool!"

"Purple looks soooo good on you!"

"Do you have any gadgets?"

She couldn't believe it. He had told them. She even thought she could trust him. She looked around the playground, furious, trying to find the red traitor. When she did, she squeezed her way out of the crowd and over to him. "How dare you! Why would you tell them? I was going to tell them when I was ready!"

"I didn't mean to. The teacher made me tell for student records next year. It was either that or you would've been forced into it today. They know I'm leaving soon, too."

This relieved Holley to a huge extent. It wasn't him or anything like that, just stupid school rules.

Over time, everyone finally stopped swarming them and everything went back to normal—sort of. Most of the ramps were taken out of the playground soon after Holley's accident, so there wasn't much left that she could do besides just talk to Torque. After all, she didn't have many other friends to begin with. Even that left her, eventually, when he was gone for two weeks to get his adaptations. When he came back, he wasn't red; he was a vibrant royal blue. She laughed at him as soon as he came back, which admittedly wasn't very nice, but still. Rumors went around soon after that that he was "the handsomest oxymoron of all time," according to Holley, which almost turned her red many times over the few weeks before they left, as it was true.

When the day came, they barely even got to say goodbye, as their chaperones came in the middle of homeroom. Torque was called first, and as he moved past her desk, he whispered a small "goodbye," without even waiting for one in return. Holley was called about 15 minutes after he was, and she headed down to the office trying not to look as sad on the outside as she was on the inside. There were a couple of cars in the office, but she knew all of them except one, which must be who she was to go with. He didn't even say a word when she rolled up to him; he just nodded and gestured toward the door. She followed him out, and they drove for a distance along side streets before they came to a clearing with a plane sitting in the middle. The car didn't acknowledge him, so neither did Holley, and the boarded the plane and took off.

"I apologize for being rude a minute ago. I can't draw too much attention to myself when I'm in public," he admitted, "You must be Miss Holley Shiftwell, I presume?"

"Yes, I am," she said, "and you are?"

"You should know who I am," he replied.

"Fine, then. What's the plane's name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. His name is Siddley. I would have introduced him earlier, but Finn is better friends with him. We kind of got off on the wrong wheel when we first met. I accidentally shot a grappling hook through one of his windows. He was grounded for a month after that, and I don't think he'll ever forgive me," he admitted, "I was actually about your age when it happened…"

"How did you accidentally shoot a grappling hook?"

"You'll see when you get outfitted with your gadgets. They're hard to control at first, but I doubt you'll get grappling hooks. They're too outdated for you."

Holley began to fret with that last statement. What if she _couldn't_ control her gadgets? What if she got a mine cannon and killed someone? "If you don't mind me asking, what is it like when they give you gadgets? Does it hurt?"

"No, it doesn't hurt. The adaptations on you make sure of that. They actually probably have yours made already. After all, you get them as soon as we land," he said. Holley noticed that he was being rather blunt and decided to change the subject.

"How much longer should the trip be?" she asked.

"It should probably take another 8 hours or so, so you should get some sleep. You've got a lot to go through when we get there."

Holley gratefully agreed and pulled into a corner of the lush interior, out of the way of anything, and watched Leland mess around with a computer until she fell asleep.

When she awoke, they were already at the landing station. Leland ushered her off the plane, not saying a word, as normal. She was almost pushed into a small white room with a single window. She noticed drills and saws on the small counter in the corner, and a small bucket of paint that matched her color. She was scared. As she stared, a doctor drove in. With fangs in his smile, he told her to stay still so that it wouldn't take too long. She screamed and drove through the window, damaging herself, and onto a grassy field that she had never noticed before. She sped as fast as she could, when she saw Torque sitting on a hill, looking much more serious than he normally does, with what seemed to be a gun coming out of his hubcap. Without saying a word, he fired, blowing her rear tire, which caused an explosion, taking him with it. She was thrown into the air from the explosion, rolling two or three times and landing upside down. Seeing the wreckage she had made of the beautiful field, she began to cry as officials surrounded her.

**A/N: Hmmm… I wonder what happens next :-) . Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Holley awoke with a jolt. She was still in the plane, safe as could be and Torque was still alive (**A/N: I'm not THAT mean…**). Leland was still at the computer, but he was shutting it down. He turned around and headed toward the back of the plane. "It's good you're up. We just landed. Hurry up and get off, you've got a big day ahead of you." He said.

Holley got off of the plane after whispering, "thanks," to Siddley, where she was surrounded by many cars, all painted black and ushering her toward a building, much like her dream. When she was placed in a room, she noticed that there was a small screwdriver and sander, but nothing else. When the mechanic came in, she asked if getting gadgets would hurt.

"Leland should've told you that it wouldn't. Your body is already adapted to them, I just put them into place and make sure they're a good fit and you can control them. I just need you to stay as still as possible, so I'm going to put anchors on your wheels so you don't move, Ok?"

Holley felt so relieved at this. None of her dream was true, and nothing would hurt her or Torque. She missed him. The mechanic put her gadgets in in less than an hour, which was impressive to her because there were a lot. When she was done, she was connected to a machine that had a diagram of her model on it, and the mechanic asked her to try and start her computer. She hated getting that one more than anything else because they had to use the sander to get her turn signal sockets large enough to fit the new projection bulbs. She couldn't do anything with it, so the mechanic pressed a button on his computer, and they lit up before her eyes, as well as track pads dropping down from her, so she could use the display. She wanted to try and use it, but she noticed that she couldn't read any of it. "Why are the words so blurry?"

"They're not. Your accident must have damaged your eyes. You'll have to stay overnight so we can get you a windshield to fix that."

She went through the rest of her gadgets, which included a taser and a robotic arm, and then the mechanic asked her to extend her wings. _I have wings?_ She thought. She had never noticed the mechanic or any of his assistants putting them on, but, of course, she couldn't really see in the first place, so she assumed they must have. The mechanic pushed a button to activate them, and they extended out of her sides along with a tail coming out of her trunk. _This will be so fun! _She thought.

"Your left one isn't coming out right, it's sticking," the mechanic remarked, almost to himself, "You're staying overnight anyways, so it should be alright." He then left the room without saying anything else, so Holley was left alone with her thoughts for a while. She tried to activate her arm, but nothing would work. She sat for almost an hour without anything to do, when Leland came in.

"You doing alright?"

"Fine, actually. Did they tell you how long I have to stay?"

"I think they said overnight at best, but we have a short staff right now, so it's most likely going to be a couple days for you. Enjoy the rest, though. You're going to school after your situation is straightened out. Oh, and they're not going to let you out of the anchors until all of your gadgets work. It's a safety issue," he said, anticipating her impending follow-up question, "I just came to tell you that I'm not going to be your mentor anymore. You don't need one once you go into the academy," he remarked, and then left without a word.

_Rude,_ she thought, but then realized that he's probably mentored half of the cars at the school, so maybe that's what works for him.

When they finally fixed her wing and replaced her windshield, she was assigned to a room and attended her first classes. Most of them were normal, but there were a couple she really wished she had with Torque, such as self-preservation 101, which was a class that only had six or seven cars per class that was taught with a seasoned spy. She didn't bother learning any new names, as the teachers kept switching out every couple weeks, possibly for different missions. She especially loved her gadgets class, as it was on an individual basis and there was no homework. She eventually learned how to use her computer (now that she could see the words on the display), and when not to use her gadgets rather than use them. She learned that most of them used up a lot of either battery power or gas, in the case of her wings, and that they should only be used in the field.

One day, after all of her classes were over, she noticed a flyer posted on the office door:

ARE YOU A TOP-NOTCH STUDENT?

DO YOU WANT TO TEACH OTHERS ABOUT THE TRAINING IT TAKES TO BECOME A SPY?

APPLICATIONS FOR THE TRAVELING STUDENT PROGRAM BEING ACCEPTED NOW

Holley knew all of the requirements matched her, and she also knew her old school was on the list for these lectures, as she had attended several. She went into the office and asked where she could sign up. The secretary told her that there was only one spot left, and she thought that it was taken, but it wasn't confirmed.

"Please? Just check my grades. I really want to do this."

The secretary checked them and she was astonished, as Holley's grades were straight A's, her lowest percentage being a mere 97. She gave her a paper to fill out and turn in to her the next day. "You'll be lecturing with a partner, I don't know his name, but he's from the American division and I believe he's about your age."

Holley could barely even sleep, so she packed her things and waited until the next day. Her paper was filled out, so the leader of the program led her to Siddley, who apparently did most long-distance flights. She had to prove to him that she could control all of her gadgets, but she couldn't help giggling a little after thinking about what happened with Leland.

She worked on homework for almost the entire flight, and got all of the extra credit submitted to her teachers. When they landed, she received an email from the program director which contained the name of the car she was to lecture with. She didn't want to open it, as she would be meeting him the next day almost an hour before the lecture started.


End file.
